vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Benzene Series/@comment-3554415-20120712041408/@comment-5232478-20120714151708
Wait a minute....OwataP writes stories? I meant the example of a PlutoniusP story and I saw lots of words like Unsolved and story!^o^ I MUST READ THESE STORIES!!! I also love ShujinP and CosMo! I can't wait to watch those!! What should I call the page? I'm really bad at making forum pages!^-^; I've only ever read them so Ive never properly made one!! I will learn Japanese faster so I can find him singing! I feel like a stalker too sometimes ,so it's okay! Whats a lot worse than us is the other Len Fangirls....I'm a Len Impersonator so you can imagine how much more creepy those fangirls get! I'm scared of posting my first cover! Hannyara is like a form of peace for yourself and the world through the knowledge and means to understand and harmonise all XX (Groups ,religions ,communities ,ect.), lightly based on a buddhist thing called Prajnaparamita ,or in japanese ,hannya haramitta , you know the way Len says "Hannyara Shoujo!" at the beginning and end of benzene ^o^ It pretty much means "Keep having an amazing happy life full of happiness \(^0^)/ " The Title is for Rin and Len mistly ,The Hannyara Girl and boy ,who most likely did actually solve world peace! Saying love in a message is just really cute ,usually I just say "Hannyara Love" and it still makes sense like that , but just saying "Hannyara!" looks a little odd! I think way too hard....I also spend too much time researching! I ended up reading most my religion book which Led to understanding Antichlorobenzene ^0^ What does PD mean? Is it Project DIVA? I'm so forum illiterate! I just noticed The thing about Zundaramochi ,isoginchaku and benzene! Its more like "Buddihsm + Christianity = Benzene /Hannyara " Len's desperate attempt to keep Rin with him.He even said his work had no meaning! Benzene and hannyara ,essentially the same thing , lost their meaning and Nitobenzene ,Paradichlorobenzene and antichlorobenzene all come from that ,so they too should have no meanining and toluene comes from after the meaning was re-egnited and Rin and Len lived happily ever after then Luka tried drinking toluene....Luka was still silly even after she forund out what she did!! The times they were realeased on... In the code **** (Benzene and hannyara) + ** (I THINK its 2 ,Nitrobenzene ,loneliness and the adaptation to fit into every group possible )+ *(death and negetive emotions) = ********* (Paradichlorobenzene ,destructive stuff and things like that) and Para=4 and Di sounds like die. The sum can also be shortened to **** + *=** +* = *********/ * + ****=********* (so many stars!!!) 4 +1/1+4 essentially is lens copy of Rin and Luka's chlorobenzene ,Because its all negetivity killing people who aren't "Lambs" (You could say) to Len. so if you put them together , you get Paradichlorobenzene! Para + di = Paradichlorobenzene the nitrobenzene loneliness is like a silent letter , because you can't see it! I realised this during a maths class and had to stop myself from screaming "EUREKA!!!" The date is the 19th , and 5 and 3 are unused.....maybe there will be two more songs!Sorry if that was a lot of info at once! Hannyara Love to you and the world! Paradi-Len Kagamine A./Sheik007